


The Big Move

by PattRose



Series: The Rafe Series [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Jim and Blair have found a new house and now they just need to get Naomi and Grace settled in that house.  Babies don’t take changes well, usually.  Will they be surprised or will the girls give them a lot of grief?  And what would happen if Naomi, the Grandma showed up?  <br/>Warnings: Kid Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Move

The Big Move  
Part 7 of the Rafe Series  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair have found a new house and now they just need to get Naomi and Grace settled in that house. Babies don’t take changes well, usually. Will they be surprised or will the girls give them a lot of grief?   
Warnings: Kid Fic  
Rating: Gen  
Genre: Slash Established Relationship.  
Word Count: 1923

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/TheBigMove-comic_zps4c81acc3.jpg.html)

Jim and Blair had found a wonderful new house in the same neighborhood as Jim’s dad. They had moved in and given each of the girls their own room. Naomi and Grace were sleeping like normal children and Jim and Blair couldn’t have been happier about it. Everyone at the station noticed how much calmer and rested both men were. And the babies were growing like weeds and were so precious, it was like a dream to the men most of the time. 

Naomi was coming for a visit. She finally got back into the country and saw the message from Blair saying she was not only a Grandma, but a namesake, too. Naomi couldn’t wait to meet her little namesake. She couldn’t wait to see Grace either. Naomi was so happy and she was going to surprise the boys. They would be shocked to see her out of the blue, like that. 

When Naomi arrived in Cascade, she took a cab to the loft, because she hadn’t gotten the email with Jim and Blair’s new address on it. When she knocked on the door, she was quite surprised to see Megan Connor standing there. 

“Are you visiting my grandbabies?” she asked. 

“You must not have gotten Blair’s latest email to you. They moved. They have a house for Naomi and Grace now. They sold the loft to me. Would you like a ride over to their house? They should be off by now?” Megan asked looking at her watch. 

“They moved? How odd, I thought they loved the loft.”

“Not as much as those little girls. They are so cute, Naomi. Wait until you meet them,” Megan assured her.

“In that case, I’ll take you up on the offer to go over to their new place. Thank you for taking me.”

“Come on, I’ll take your second bag and we’ll be off,” Megan said.   
As they started over into the neighborhood where they lived, Naomi asked, “They live around here? I find that hard to believe that Blair would settle for this type of life.”

As they rounded the corner, Megan slowed down and stopped in front of their new house. There was dead silence in the car.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/055D-0171-front-main-8_zpsd2faa4e6.jpg.html)

Megan finally said, “It’s a really nice house and they’re very happy here.”

“I’m sure Jim is. But my Blair would never settle for this type of life.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way, Naomi. Let’s go in and see if they’re home.” Megan opened her trunk and got the luggage out. Naomi seemed to be in shock, so Megan just led her to the door. Megan rang the bell and heard talking inside until the door opened and Jim said, “Naomi, how wonderful to see you.”

He pulled her into his arms and gave her a hug but she didn’t hug him back. And Jim noticed. He looked at Megan and Megan just shrugged. 

“Where is Blair?”

“He’s making dinner, come on in. Megan you come in too. Thank you for bringing Naomi to us,” Jim said. 

There was a playpen in the middle of the living room with two darlings in it and she ignored both of them and asked, “Could you get Blair out here?”

“Naomi, are you going to upset him? Because, he won’t be a happy camper if you don’t like the babies.”

“What type of life are you going to give these babies, living in the suburbs, Jim? You won’t travel. They will never learn anything about other countries and cities in the US, because they’ll be living here.”

Megan said, “Let me go and get Sandy.”

“Will you please stop calling him Sandy? His name is Blair.”

Megan shrugged again and walked into the kitchen. She told Blair what was going on and he came out already pissed off. 

“Mom, don’t you even start on Jim. It was my idea for a house and children. Jim did it to make me happy, so leave him be.”

“Blair, I didn’t raise you to conform to society this way. I raised you to venture into adventures and new types of living. You would never have settled for this house. Never.”

“Mom, I’m telling you, Jim didn’t know about this neighborhood, he thought it was too far out and I begged him to at least give it a look see and we did and we loved it. So, if you don’t like it here, I would suggest you can it.”

Grace started crying and Jim went over and picked both of them up. He was going to walk away so Blair and Naomi could argue, but Blair said, “Oh no you don’t. She’s going to meet these grandchildren if it kills both of us.”

Jim walked up to Blair and handed Grace to him. Jim snuggled with Naomi. Blair said, “Mom, this is your grand-daughter, Grace, or as we call, Gracie. And the sweetheart with Jim is Naomi, whom we call Nomi.”

“Oh my God, nicknames? I can’t believe you’re living this life.”

“Mom, maybe you better have a cab come and pick you up. You don’t seem to be happy here, so either shut up or learn to enjoy this household.” Blair was very angry and everyone knew. 

“Nomi? What kind of name is that?” Naomi asked. 

“It just so happens to be the name that Martin Rafe calls her. He’s 16 months old and we like it. So, that’s all that matters. She’s precious no matter what her name is. And don’t think it’s too late to change her name.”

“Oh really nice, Blair. Threaten your mom why don’t you?” Naomi asked. 

“Hey, Mom, we love her middle name, so we don’t mind calling her by that at all.”

“What is her middle name, anyhow?” 

“Jade, isn’t that pretty. Maybe we’ll start calling her that as of this moment,” Blair grumbled. 

“I’m sorry. Don’t change her name just because I don’t like nicknames. Just promise me that you won’t be calling her Nomi when she’s 15 years old.”

“Mom, I have no idea what we’re going to be calling either of them at that age. So, put up with it or don’t. I don’t really care.”

“Jim, is he always this mouthy?” Naomi asked, seriously. 

“Yes, Ma’am he is. He’s the boss, I don’t mess with him.”

“Oh God, things are getting worse. Now Jim just called me ma’am. I feel like I’m 70 years old.”

“Would you like to meet your grand-daughters?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, I guess I’ll sit down in this ever so boring living room. Bring them here.”

Jim took Naomi over to Grandma Naomi and said, “Nomi, this is your Grandma.”  
Naomi turned up her nose at that and said, “They can call me Naomi.”

“Mom, they’ll call you Grandma, or nothing at all.” Blair was sticking to his guns. 

“How about Nana?” she asked. 

Megan said, “Oh, I like that. I called one of my grandmother’s Nana. I love that.”

“Nana it is,” Jim said happily. 

Blair walked over with Grace and said, “Nana, this is Gracie. She has a small mole on her left ear, so that’s how you tell them apart until you get to know their personalities.”

Naomi had Naomi in her arms and hugged her close and sniffer her hair. “Oh, I do love the smell of babies. Don’t you?”

Jim and Blair both said, “Yes.”

Megan took Grace and sat next to Naomi so she could see both of them at the same time. 

“These little girls are so good. They weren’t that good at the loft, but once they got their own rooms, they settled right in, didn’t they, boys?” Megan asked. 

“They woke each other up all night long at the loft. That’s what made me decide on moving,” Blair explained. 

“But Blair, you could have just found a three bedroom condo in that same neck of the woods. I think it would have made more sense.”

“Mom, you’re not listening. I wanted a house with a yard. So, that’s what Jim looked at with me. It was hard for him to leave the loft, but he really loves the house now. Don’t you Jim?”

“I sure do. We have a fantastic back yard for entertaining and for letting the girls play. It’s great fun, here.”

“You mentioned something about a Martin somebody, who is that?”

“He’s Detective Rafe’s son. Martin Rafe. He’s so cute, mom. He’s like a big brother to the girls. He watches over them all the time. We watch him like once a week, so that his dad can actually have a life. He’s single and trying to raise Martin all alone. He has no parents here or anything. We’re the closest thing to a family he has,” Blair said. 

“But how about you boys? Do you ever go out?” Naomi asked. 

Megan said, “As a matter of fact, I watch them almost every Sunday night while they go to a movie or something. I wanted them to get out, too. Plus, I love being with them. They are just so darn cute.”

“They are cute. And I see that Naomi’s eyes are just a little darker than Graces. You could also use that as a way to tell them apart. Otherwise, they look pretty much the same,” Naomi pointed out. 

Blair snickered and said, “They act nothing alike. So, believe me after a week here Mom, you’ll be able to tell them apart. Naomi has no patience and Grace is a pushover.”

Jim laughed. “He’s so right.”

“So, she takes after her Nana.” Naomi kidded. 

“Yes, she does. Would you like to see the house, Mom?” 

“That would be nice. I’d like to see how you have it fixed up. I might be able to cheer this room up a little bit though. It’s boring, boys.”

Both guys started to laugh and Jim said, “As long as there is nothing dangerous for them to fall into, I’m game.”

“I would be very careful.”

Megan stood up and said, “Well, I’ve got to get home.”

“Don’t be silly, Megan, you’ll stay for dinner. The girls are always happy to see you as well as us,” Blair said. 

“What are we having?” she asked, smiling. 

“Chicken and noodles, homemade.”

“Oh, that sounds good. Okay, you talked me into it. I’ll carry Naomi and Nana can carry Grace to see the house.” Megan loved bossing Naomi around for a change. 

Blair went through the entire house and showed her all the rooms and then showed her the Nana room. Naomi was most impressed. 

“Now, this looks like me.”

“We decorated so that you would have pictures of all the places you’ve been to. You’ll always feel at home while here, Mom.”

“Thank you, Blair and I guess thank you, Jim, too.”

Both men just smiled and were happy that things were working out. It was touch and go for a little while, but Jim should have known that Blair could talk anyone into anything. That’s what he was good at.”

The end


End file.
